Payback Time!
by Kay-Kay-Chan
Summary: Karin wants Sasuke, 7 years after her time is over. The only way to him is constant harassment to Sasuke's newly wedded wife Sakura and his best friend and the Hokage Naruto. The only thing they know is that Sasuke's never leaving them again. SASUSAKU


**Title: Payback Time**

**Summery: Karin wants Sasuke, 7 years after her time is over. The only way to him is constant harassment to Sasuke's newly wedded wife Sakura and his best friend- and the Hokage- Naruto. The only thing they know is that Sasuke's never leaving them again.**

**Characters: Sasuke, Sakura, Karin, Hinata, Yazi (OC).**

**Relations: Sasuke X Sakura, Naruto X Hinata, attempted Karin X Sasuke, friendly Sakura X Naruto**

**Disclaimer: If Naruto were mine, the likelihood of it being a shounen manga would vanish.**

"Naruto! _Naruto!_ Let me in!" Sasuke banged on the door.

"Hinata-chan, do a Byukagan please" Naruto asked in a flirty voice to his assistant.

"Hai!" Responded the dark-haired kunoichi, the veins around her eyes suddenly becoming visible.

"Sasuke-teme, three ballerina twirls should do. Hinata-chan will make sure you do it!" Naruto cheered.

In normal circumstances, Sasuke would protest, but the situation was far too urgent to mess around. With a deep sigh, Sasuke twirled three times on one leg with his arms forming a nearly perfect _O_ over his head.

"He did it, Naruto-kun" Hinata said. On her face, oh so lightly, was a grin resembling her new boyfriends.

"Get the door then" The Hokage said with a huge grin. Hinata obeyed him, her long kimono sweeping the ground as she walked forward.

Sasuke nearly tripped in, his face flustered.

"She _dyed_ her hair!" Sasuke said quickly and dramatic, not even risking a breath between the time he burst in and the time he said it.

"_What_?" Said Naruto. Hah, what a change from their childhood! Now Sasuke was the one acting stupid.

"Karin-" He said, but was quickly interrupted by a loud thrust of Naruto's fists on his desk. Somehow, he went from hands supporting his head and feet on the desk to standing up, his fists clamped on the desk. Amazingly enough, Naruto understood.

"_Wha_t? My cherry blossom isn't pink anymore?" He complained surprised.

Sasuke scowled.

"Remember, you have Hinata now, and I'm dating Sakura…. SO STFU BAKA!" Sasuke replied loudly, while Hinata was twiddling her fingers looking slightly tearful.

"Oh… sorry Hina-chan" Naruto said without even a pinch of apology in his voice. She bought it though.

"So what happened?" Naruto finnaly asked, this time with true concern in his voice. When it added up, Naruto was fonder of pink then orange. But a ninja can't be going around in pink, can he?

Just kidding. He just thought pink was sexy with green.

"I think she snuck in our house last night. Some of Sakura's clothes were torn up, and her shampoo was switched. It had black hair dye in it. And when she came out of the shower this morning, her hair… it was…" He said, not completing his sentence.

At the same time, a thought bubble with a black haired Sakura came up. '_Nah_' Naruto thought disapprovingly.

"Hm. You should get a better security system" Said Naruto absent-mindedly.

"Naruto, we're the Jr. Sannin. At any time there could be a bird flying across Konoha telling us to report for a mission. We **are** alert, night and day. It's not worth the money to get an alarm. Besides, the ninja's aren't getting as big as a paycheck as we used to, thanks to _someone!_" Sasuke retorted.

"What? It's going to the Konoha Ramen Fund!" Naruto said.

Hinata sighed loudly.

"Well anyways, you're right, she's harassing you guys. And me. She replaced my spikey hair gel with glue! Luckily, with my awesome ninja skills, I was able to find it, so I guess you guys aren't that advan-" Naruto bragged.

"Hinata found it, didn't she?" Sasuke said.

Hinata's pale eyes glistened, and Naruto scowled.

"Now, you being my bodyguard, I would send you out" he continued "But that wouldn't work out well, would it?" Sasuke glared in a way that said 'yes'.

"So… let's find a spy and find out what her next attack is. Maybe we could ambush her… we shouldn't put her in jail, but this chick defiantly deserves something" Naruto said.

"Sakura has this one friend in the rock village… she's rumored to be the best spy in history. We could probably get her discounted, concerning the circumstances" Sasuke said. "Yazi U."

"I'll deal. Dismissed!" Said Naruto.

Sasuke walked away.

"Oh, by the way, Sasuke, you're a wonderful dancer. I got it on video! This is _so _going on Konoha Today. I can just see the headlines now: 'Junior Sannin takes up a new hobby!'"

Sasuke pretended not to notice. But then a piano fell on Naruto's head, just like they do in the comics.

"Don't you _love _Genjutsu?" He asked Naruto casually, and walked out. Hinata giggled, she seemed to realize what happened as Naruto rubbed his head murmuring something about a dislike to classical music.

**End of Chapter One**

Random is funny.

This fan-fic is dedicated to a friend of mine who vanished.

Rate and Review please, Constructive Crtiticism is loved here!

Tune in again ;) I'll continue no matter what! 'ttebayo!

Kay


End file.
